<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those three little words (that mean so much) by Ginnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108351">Those three little words (that mean so much)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnn/pseuds/Ginnn'>Ginnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meaning of love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst sneaked in, Family, Found Family, Gen, Love, Luffy Being Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy Loves His Friends, a little sad between the happy, luffy loves his crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnn/pseuds/Ginnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Luffy heard those three words he was four and confused.</p><p>or:</p><p>The meaning of love in Luffy's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Makino &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meaning of love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Makino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Luffy heard those three words he was four. He was on his way to have an adventure on the beach, when he passed father and son duo. They were laughing and repeating those three words to each other. 'I love you'. Luffy was confused. What did those words mean? So he did the same thing he always did when he found something confusing. He ran back to the bar to ask Makino. She was standing behind counter, polishing mugs. It was that time of the day when no clients came and inside was all empty.</p><p>"Makino!" shouted Luffy as soon as he ran up to her "Makino!"</p><p>"Yes, Luffy?" asked Makino, smiling softly at the excited kid. He always had a big smile on his face and was curious just about everything, even if half the things she explained to him went right over his head.</p><p>"What does 'I love you' means?"</p><p>For a second Makino was sure she misheard. Surely this sunny child, that she was asked to take care of, didn't just ask her that question? Didn't just admit that he never before has heard anyone say that they loved him?</p><p>Meanwhile Luffy was starting to silently panic. He never saw Makino wear that kind of expression before. It looked similar to the one his gramps had when he asked him what dad was. Luffy didn't like it. Did he do something wrong? Why did she look as if she wanted to cry?</p><p>"Oh, Luffy" said Makino, her heart  heavy with sadness, as she crouched to pull him in a hug.</p><p>"What's wrong, Makino?" </p><p>"Nothing, nothing at all." she kissed his head and hugged him tighter, then started explaining "Love is the feeling when you like spending time with somebody and you don't want them to be hurt. Love is when you care about them very much and want them to be safe. Love is when you want somebody to be happy and when they are, it brings you happiness too. Love is the warm feeling you feel towards people most important to you."</p><p>Luffy listened intently, and when Makino stopped talking, he mulled over it for some time. Then he nodded hard to himself, and tugged Makino arm, so she would let him go.<br/>
<br/>
"I decided!" he said, trying to make his face take the most serious expression he was capable. He righted himself on the ground, placed his hand on his sides and declared loudly "I love Makino!"</p><p>Makino gasped, and tears appeared in her eyes. She watched as the comically serious expression he had on his face melted down into a big sunny smile. She pulled him in the hug again and choked out "I love you too, Luffy."</p><p>Luffy laughed and returned the hug. The warm feeling in his chest, that now he knew was love, kept getting stronger and stronger. Luffy didn't think he was ever this happy before!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: slightly detailed description of drowning and loss of an arm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy couldn't be happier when Shanks and his crew visited his village. They were pirates! And they told cool stories about all the adventures they had! Ever since Luffy heard about pirates from his grandpa, he wanted to become one. The thought of the the sea and its endless expanses, the freedom it promised, always excited him so much. And now as he listened to the story Shanks told about Sky Island that was high, high up in the sky, he become even more certain about his goal. </p><p>So after few months of Red-Haired Pirates coming and going, he asked Shanks if he would take him with them on the next voyage. But Shanks refused. So Luffy did something to prove him that he wasn't just a kid. He took a knife and stuck a it under his eye. It didn't hurt at all! But Shanks was still against taking him with them. And then a mountain bandit came to the bar. And Shanks was so lame! He did't even try to fight back. He was so angry he ate whole dessert, even if it was disgusting. But desert turned up to be not a dessert, but something named devil fruit. And he become all stretchy. But more importantly, he couldn't swim anymore! And it was all Shanks fault! He was the worst!</p><p>***___***___***___***</p><p>Even if Shanks was the worst, nobody had the right to insult him or his crew in front of him! Especially not some dirty mountain bandits! But he wasn't strong enough. The bandit taken him and tried to beat him up. He was made from gum now, so it didn't hurt! And bandit still didn't apologize for badmouthing Shanks! Luffy started to be a bit scared when bandit taken out his sword, but he wouldn't show that. He was brave. He wasn't a little kid anymore. And then Shanks came. And he was awesome. And so was Ben. And Lucky Roo. They taken care of the bandits in just few seconds! But stupid bandit ruined the moment again when he threw a smoke bomb and ran away, taking Luffy with him. Luffy trashed, trying to get him to let go, but he was stronger than him. Nothing he did worked, not even when he bit him.  He got them into a boat and when they were a mile away from shore, he tossed Luffy out. </p><p>Cold. That was the first thought he had when he hit the water. Cold and hard. He remembered what Shanks told him. He couldn't swim anymore. The water seemed to get thicker and heavier the longer he was in it. It was if if sea itself was angry at him and wanted to swallow him whole. His body was getting weaker. Sounds started to fade out too. Even that annoying laughter of bandit. He didn't think he could stay on the surface for much longer. And then he saw it. </p><p>The giant Lord of the Coast was looking down on the bandit with hungry eyes. With all the meager strength he had left, he tried to get away from the sea monster. But it was for nothing. The Lord ate the bandit and then started to swim in his direction. Luffy didn't want to die! He was scared and alone and he wanted to live! When the monster got close, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. With a last terrified cry, he waited for the inevitable. But to his surprise no pain came. He slowly opened his eyes and acknowledged the figure in front of him, one that he realized, was keeping him close to their chest. It was Shanks! He rescued him! He was so relived! He really thought he was going to die! But then... He noticed Shanks arm. Or rather lack of it. Tears gathered in his eyes and he started sobbing. He barely heard Shanks talking to him, trying to make him stop crying.</p><p>"But Shanks." he croaked out brokenly, balling up Shanks's shirt "Your arm!"</p><p>"This thing?" asked Shanks with false ease "Don't worry about that. Its just an arm. Small price for your life."</p><p>However that only made Luffy cry harder. Shanks sighed and given up on trying to calm him down, and started to swim in the direction of the shore. Luffy didn't remember much from the chaos that came after that. He remembered the quietly panicking Benn who gathered half-unconscious Shanks in his arms and ran to the Red Force. He remembered Makino, trying to stop him from going after them. He remembered crying even more and Makino giving up on convincing him and taking him to the ship. He remembered how pale and helpless Shanks looked and his confused half-closed eyes. He remembered how much blood was on everything around Shanks. How the white sheets he was laid on were stained red in seconds. He remembered panicking ship doctors and their urgent cries as they worked. After that everything become blurry. </p><p>***___***___***___***</p><p>Luffy woken up to find himself lying on a bed. He blinked few times and then he looked around. Next to him was pale Shanks, sleeping. Any lingering sleepiness Luffy had was killed when he recalled previous time he was awake. Tears started to gather up in his eyes, but he bit his lip and stopped them. Now wasn't the time to cry! He needed to find out if Shanks is going to be fine! Just as he was going to get up, doors to the room he was in were silently opened and Benn came in.</p><p>"So you are awake." he said softly as he took in Luffy's appearance. Red, puffy eyes, ruffled, too big clothes, after they managed to get him changed after he lost consciousness, and hands balling up the sheets in stress. To sum it up - a picture of misery. He saw the silent question in Luffy eyes and sighed "Shanks will be okay. We wanted to take you to a different room but every time we tried, you woken up and started crying again. So Makino and I left you here."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Luffy was surprised. He didn't remember waking up and crying. The last thing he remembered was... Was Shanks pale, pained face. He glanced at him again. Shanks looked dead. Luffy felt terrified chills going down his back, and desperately grabbed Shanks remaining hand, squeezing it hard . It was all his fault! If he was stronger! If only he wasn't so stupid and helpless! And then suddenly, he heard a faint voice.</p><p>"Hey, Anchor." Luffy looked up, and staring at him trough half closed eyes, was Shanks, with a faint smile on his face "What's with that sorry face you making right now?"</p><p>"Shanks." Luffy chocked out, his tears started leaking out again, and lowered his eyes in shame "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Hey, hey Anchor, no, hey, hey, look up at me." Luffy did as Shanks told him and in his eyes he found only kindness and understanding "None of this was your fault, you understand? It was that stupid bandit that caused this, not you, okay? I need you to nod, if you understand." </p><p>Luffy nodded, feeling as if a stone was removed from his heart. Shanks wouldn't lie to him. He didn't blame him! He wiped away his tears and he mustered up a tiny, tentative smile.</p><p>"What?" smirked Shanks, when he saw that Luffy stopped crying "Not gonna hug me?'</p><p>Luffy looked at him, surprised, but then, he smiled a smile brighter than sun and tackled him with a happy cry.</p><p>"Offf."</p><p> Shanks wasn't ready for the sudden hug attack that came from the little boy. He sighed foundly, and with his now only arm, returned the hug. </p><p>"I love you, Shanks." Luffy said quietly, squeezing the red haired man even more.</p><p>Shanks laughed and with a loving smile on his face he murmured right into his ear "I love you too, Luffy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, when they just meet, Ace tried to kill him. Luffy didn't mind, because Ace was sad and angry and lonely. He looked at everybody as if he was sure they would hurt him and before they did, he wanted to hurt them first. So Luffy didn't mind. (Even if bees stings hurt, wolves were scary and he often got lost in the woods for whole days.) He wanted to be his friend! So he followed Ace, day after day, until finally, he caught up. Behind the forest was a weird place. All around him was junk and metal that extended in all directions. But it wasn't important. He arrived in the place Ace was always coming to! Now all he had to do was find him and he would agree to be his friend for sure!</p><p>***___***___***___***</p><p>He found Ace! And there was a strange blond haired boy with him. No matter! He would go ask them what they are doing. This was going to be so much fun!</p><p>(It wasn't.)</p><p>Ace and blond boy who's name was apparently Sabo tied him up to the tree. He didn't like like it, but Ace was finally talking to him! He only started panicking when they began to talk about killing him. He thrashed and screamed. He couldn't die now! He wasn't King of Pirates yet! But then somebody came and Ace cut the ropes and shoved him into the bushes with him.That was the last straw for Luffy, who finally got angry at Ace. So he came out and asked the people that came what were they doing. They weren't nice at all. So he lied to them, even if he was crap at that. Besides, Ace could decide to not be his friend if he told them about treasure! And Luffy very much wanted to be friends with Ace. And that Sabo guy too, if he was as awesome as Ace. So even when Porchemy kept punching and punching, he didn't tell him anything.</p><p>But it was okay! Because then Sabo and Ace came and beaten Porchemy up. They ran away together and they patched him up. Ace got angry he didn't talk, so Luffy explained that he didn't want to be lonely anymore. Ace got real quiet after that, and then he started asking strangest questions. Of course it was good that Ace was alive! He was going to be Luffy's friend! He couldn't do that if he wasn't born! He agreed to be Luffy's friend and there were no take backs! And now that he payed attention to it, Ace he didn't look as sad as before. And Sabo agreed to be his friend too! It was going to be so awesome! They would go on so many adventures together!</p><p>***___***___***___***</p><p>Weeks gone by and every day Luffy learned something new about his two friends. Sabo was the calm, nice one and didn't mind when Luffy hugged him. He was patient with him, when he didn't understand something, always explaining it to him, or when he wasn't fast enough to keep up with them when they were running.  Ace was the prickly, sad one. You couldn't leave him alone for long or he'd start brooding. He sometimes reminded Luffy of a cat. Because cats too only liked to be cuddled or hugged when they initiated it. And Luffy could swear he once heard Ace hiss.</p><p>Both of them were also really protective of him. Ace always made fun of him and his Devil Fruit, but when somebody that wasn't him did that, he got furious. Sabo was like that too. Luffy didn't really understand why. What Luffy knew was that their actions bough a warm feeling to his chest. And then Ace stolen Dadan's sake. What happened after would always be one of Luffy's most precious memories.</p><p>***___***___***___***</p><p>Ace had a grin on his face when he placed three sake cups on a tree stub.</p><p>"Did you know that if you drink sake together, you can become brothers?"</p><p>Luffy didn't know that. He looked at Ace with shock as he poured the sake. Ace wanted to be brothers? With Luffy? The slow one, who always ends up getting them into trouble? Who was crap at fighting and a big crybaby? He could feel the delighted smile growing on his face. Ace wanted him! He then glanced quickly at Sabo, who watched him with amused eyes, that held only warmth and acceptance. Sabo wanted him too! He felt as if he could burst with happiness as he took the sake cup in his hands and bumped it with two others.</p><p>"From today on, we are brothers!" declared Ace with a proud smile.</p><p>For a few moments, there was only a peaceful silence between them, filled with newly acquired sense of belonging. Then Luffy spoke.</p><p>"Hey,hey, Ace, Sabo?"  he nearly vibrated with excitement as waited for them to focus their attention back on him. </p><p>"Yes, Luffy?" asked Sabo, .</p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>Ace spluttered and become red as tomato, embarrassed. Sabo looked at him with a vulnerable hope. Both of them held disbelief in their eyes, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. </p><p>"I love you too, Luffy." said Sabo after a few silent seconds, and when Ace still didn't answer, he stuck his elbow on his side, which resulted in a punch in retaliation and a lot of angry grumbling. But then Ace got even redder and mumbled out a quiet "Me too, I guess."</p><p>Luffy laughed with all his heart and his smile got impossibly even bigger. He stretched his  arms so they would surround his brothers few times and pulled them into a hug. He didn't mind their protests about his action. From now on, he's always gonna be with his brothers! And never again will he feel that constant, painful loneliness! </p><p>***___***___***___***</p><p>(Next month Sabo left. And then he died. Oh. Luffy realized. So this was the thing Makino called 'heartbreak'.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not writing for so long. I had almost ready chapter, but it disappeared from the document, so I had to write it from beginning again. And thanks for 100 kudos! It made me very happy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luffy first met Nami, he didn't like her at all. She was weird and cowardly. But then she offered him food. So he came with her. He learned that she was a thief and navigator and wanted to go to the Grand Line. It was then that Luffy decided he wanted her to join his crew. And he didn't like helpless desperation hidden deep in her eyes. So when she proposed him to team up, he agreed. He wasn't happy when she betrayed him, but in her eyes there was a resolve. She was prepared to die for her goal. He didn't know yet what that goal was, but when she joined his crew, he would ask. After all, he really liked people with dreams just as big as his, and he had a feeling hers was like that. </p><p>***___***___***___*** </p><p>Nami was gone. She took Merry and ran away. Luffy was slightly irritated. Didn't Nami know that he would follow her no matter what? So after he took care of that annoying gold guy and Sanji agreed to join his crew, he gone after her.  </p><p>They arrived on Nami's island  and had to deal with many jerk fish-people before even hearing about Nami again. They haven't even see her until she came by to tell them that ridiculous story about killing Usopp. Nami could be really dumb sometimes. As if they would believe she could hurt any of her nakama on purpose! And then Nami sister came and started telling them all the unnecessary details about Nami's life. </p><p>So Luffy took a nap.</p><p>He couldn't care less about Nami's past. If she ever wanted to share, he would listen, but that would be Nami's choice. He didn't care to hear it from a complete stranger, even if she was Nami sister. Nami was Nami. She was his friend and he would help her because of that! Nothing else was important to him. </p><p>***___***___***___*** </p><p>When all was said and done, Luffy found Nami well after midnight, sitting alone beside her mother's grave, silently sipping her beer. Luffy in rare moment of tact quietly sat down beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. </p><p>"So this is the grave of your precious person?" he asked, eyeing the cross that was standing before them.</p><p>Nami didn't answer for a while, and when she did, her voice was soft and quiet.</p><p>"Yes." she took a gulp from her glass "Her name was Bellmere. She was my mother. But you already know that, don't you? Nojiko probably blabbed it all out."</p><p>"Nope!" said Luffy, looking at practically sparkly firefly that taken residence on the flower beside him "She started talking about you, but I took a nap!"</p><p>Nami looked at him in bemusement and started laughing. She did that for a few minutes, and when she finally calmed down, she had to wipe the tears that appeared in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Why didn't you listen?" she finally asked.</p><p>"Why would I?" Luffy retured the question with his own, confused "It wasn't any of my business. And besides, I don't care about the past! Nami is Nami!"</p><p>Nami sighed and a small smile appeared on her face. </p><p>"Why did you do so much for me, Luffy?" she asked so quietly that Luffy almost didn't hear it.</p><p>"Isn't it oblivious?" said Luffy, titling his head to the side " Because you are my nakama and I love you very much!"</p><p>Nami suddenly turned and hugged Luffy, squeezing him with all her strength. She didn't say anything for a while and Luffy was content with just returning the hug and basking in the happy feeling it gave him.</p><p>"I love you too, you bonehead." she whispered, like it was a secret nobody could know and she squeezed him even harder. </p><p>Luffy only laughed. Nami was a little strange and rough around the edges, but that didn't matter. He knew what was important. She was his precious person. She was nakama. And nothing could ever change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>